


Como?

by allec_rameht



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Só sei que te esperarei, Ryan. De qualquer maneira, por toda minha vida."
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie





	Como?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Lô

Amor...

Como _uma_ palavrinha carrega tanto sentimento?

Como um desejo virtual pode levar ao amor? Como a curiosidade de beijar um garoto, de poder vê-lo e abraçá-lo poderia levar ao amor?

Não é o amor que vence tudo?

Parece que se enganaram, não? Mas como podem trocar o amor por outro, em tão pouco tempo? Como o amor pode te fazer desejar a morte por não aguentar mais a dor que te persegue?

Amor... Palavra pequena, se comparada às conseqüências que virão ao senti-la.

Só sei que te esperarei, Ryan.

De qualquer maneira, por toda minha vida.


End file.
